


OUT OF CONTROL

by karia0709



Category: Initial D
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karia0709/pseuds/karia0709
Summary: 老文二改 删了很多错别字OTZCP是启凉「keisuke  x   Ryosuke」Chinese main(⊙…⊙)
Relationships: Takahashi Keisuke/Takahashi Ryousuke
Kudos: 9





	OUT OF CONTROL

启介还在幼儿园的时候，老师曾问过班里的男生一个问题。  
将来想找什么样的姑娘做新娘。  
“我要哥哥做我的新娘！”  
年少无知的启介大咧咧地说出口，小眼神却带着坚毅。  
“启介啊，新娘都要是女孩子的，你哥哥是男孩子，没法做新娘的”  
老师好笑地说道，她也知道每每放学，启介的哥哥凉介都会在校门口等他，拉着启介的小手一起走回家。凉介是个眉清目秀的男孩子，又懂礼貌，幼儿园值班室的阿姨都很喜欢他。  
“我不管！哥哥是我的！”

启介在沙发上打着盹，无处安放的长腿搁着扶手沿。他很久没做这个梦了，回想小时候的梦。

就算放到今天，我也选大哥呀，他心里想着。  
我小时候可一点也不幼稚。

启介听见外头有闷闷的雷声，是不是快下雨了。马上八点了，他拿起车钥匙，在玄关踌躇了一小会，带上了靠着墙的雨伞。他一般都是不用的，再大的雨在他启介面前，也不过是决定了他要以多快的速度奔跑而已。  
不过现在不一样，他要去接凉介。  
FD的转子声一如既往的好听，明黄色的车划过一个优美的弧线，消失在夜色里。

将车停在离市酒店大门不远处，启介望了一眼时间，8.37。今天凉介和以前大学几个带过他的教授一起参加研讨会，晚宴的地点在这栋酒店。说好的时间是9点提前十分钟，启介百无聊赖地望着大门出神。

「大哥真厉害，又懂复杂的医学，又会这些繁琐的交际，车技也是好的没话说，自己比起来简直差远了。」

细微的滴答声，挡风玻璃上渐渐攀上了淅沥的雨，启介收回了神，自己能带伞真是太好了，凉介估计会是带着不敢相信的眼神表扬他吧。想到这的启介看了下时间，还十分钟就九点了，凉介也快结束了吧，大门处涌动的人开始多了起来，启介刚想拿了伞出去，望了望自己胸口拉风的不行的暴力熊logo衫，默默地把打开的车门给关上了。  
千算万算，伞都给带了，衣服没换啊……  
天气热的时候平时贤太那帮小弟喊他出去，他可从来不在意这方面，可今天是凉介的场合，怎么地都不能给大哥丢脸啊。

外面的雨零落地下着，打在车窗上，启介听到酒店大堂传来一阵骚动，奈何夜色已深，除了门口氤氲的灯光下可以看清人影，其他都只剩下轮廓。  
启介眯了眯眼，望见门口走出几个上了年纪的中年人，还有一位年轻的女士，似乎挽着后头即将要走出之人的臂弯。待前面簇拥的人群逐渐散去，一袭白衣、风度翩翩的男子才信步上前，和中年人又寒暄了两句，跟前的女子依依不舍，他却巧妙地抽出了手，站姿挺拔，量身剪裁的西装把他的身形修饰得完美。从远处望去，寂静的黑色已把大部分门堂都吞没，只剩那一抹心头的白月光，就如那束灯光把最后一片黑暗照亮，凉介的身影映入启介那期盼的眼神中，久久不能消去。  
启介鬼使神差地按了两下喇叭，雨中传来的熟悉的滴滴声让凉介看清了不远处那丝明黄色。他再次对着面前的中年人微微鞠躬，面露笑容。  
“中村教授，实验室的事，还请您继续跟进下”面对一旁中村教授爱女期盼的眼神，他再度开口“您的好意感激不尽，今晚另有他事，就不去叨扰了”  
“外面在下雨，好歹我让人送你回去吧”中年男子拗不过自己女儿，不死心地挽留道。  
“多谢。有人来接我了，我就先失陪了”  
回应一个再为标准不过的礼节性微笑，凉介眉头略微皱起，在旁人没注意前转过身，按了按太阳穴。

失策了吗，晚上量过了些…毕竟还是敌不过那些老家伙啊。  
侧头望了下外面还没停的雨，凉介心里盘算着启介应该是没有带伞的，将自己的西装衣角挺了挺，小步冲入了雨中。  
远处发呆的启介就这么目睹着外套翻飞的凉介一路跑到自己FD跟前，开门扑面而来的雨水味和一丝凉意，还有那令人无法忽视的酒气。  
“大哥今天喝了很多酒吗”  
“多少有点吧”凉介关上车门，略微不自然地侧过头，启介捕捉到凉介脸颊边些许的红色，皱了皱眉。  
淋湿的凉介多少往车里带进了些水汽，启介车里没有什么可以用的，倒是从兜里掏出了一小包还没用完的纸巾。  
“大哥你先稍微擦干些”瞥见凉介不断挂着水滴的发丝，原本有些松软的头发现在乖乖地塌在脸颊边，黑色的衬衫已经被他解开了领口的扣子，一小缕水滴顺着优雅的颈线没入看不见的胸口下方。凉介侧身把白色西装脱下，此刻快要融于夜色一般的纯黑，映衬地脸上红色越发艳丽。  
“回去吧，启介”凉介沉下来的声音有点沙哑，尔后便不在出声，靠着左侧的车窗静静休息，因为打湿的缘故，均匀起伏的胸膛在烫金暗纹衬衫的衬托下，带着一丝禁欲的气息。  
“啊…噢…”启介偏头，不敢再去看凉介。淋雨的又不是自己，怎么全身有些难受得燥热呢。  
因为改装车的原因，启介的车里并没有装空调。虽说暂时用纸巾擦干了大部分水，但是已经渗透进衣物的部分多少让凉介极为不舒服。今天多喝了酒果然是很不明智的选择，后劲上来了脑袋十分晕乎，坐在启介车里的他仿佛云里雾里，飘忽得很，差点让他以为启介的车技退步了。  
终于不知过了多久，他听见引擎熄火的声音，那股飘忽的感觉也渐渐淡去了。  
启介停好车的时候侧头望了一眼凉介，对方以一种迷离的眼神半睁着眼看向他，些许凌乱的蓝色发丝把眼尾勾勒出了一个好看的弧度，启介就这么一眼望进了那汪深海里。  
“伞你果然还是没能记着带啊，启介”凉介轻声说道。  
“那可没有，大哥我可是记着的”  
启介连忙指了指被丢在后头的雨伞，小小地骄傲到。  
“那怎么，不过来接我呢”  
“我怕…给大哥丢脸…就…”凉介瞧见启介遮遮掩掩，便懂了几分。撑起身子，领口的幅度更开了，启介慌忙别开了眼神。  
不料凉介一伸手，正过了他的脸，抵上启介饱满的额头，两人的距离在这狭小的车里近的不可思议。启介能用余光瞟见他略带急促而起伏的胸膛，凉介带来的令人沉醉的酒味，刺激着他的大脑。  
“你能记得带就说明把我的话放在心上了，有什么丢不丢脸的。 ”  
和自己想象中一样受到大哥表扬的启介，带着慌乱，被凉介吻了。今天的嘴唇出奇得柔软，舌头探得深了还能细微听见被吞没的呜咽声。启介很意外，伸手揽过凉介的腰，探了进去。今天的温度也和以往不同，肌肤下传来好似阵阵热的触感。启介加重了嘴上的力度，索求着凉介难得的一面。  
凉介的一个轻微的哆嗦拉回了启介的理智，两人分开的嘴唇却拉出了一条细腻的银丝。凉介伸出的舌头不以为意地挑段了这靡靡的丝线，启介却赶忙打开车门，让凉介下车。  
“大哥你赶紧进屋冲个热水澡吧，我去给你泡个醒酒茶。”  
凉介看着那让自己安心放下戒备的身影慌张地跑去开指纹锁，脸上的红晕更深了。

事实证明，兄弟二人家里并不会买什么醒酒茶包，启介更不会知道醒酒茶是什么料调配的。凉介在启介看不见的浴室门口浅笑着，扶了扶额头。  
“我先进去洗了，启介”  
转头放弃寻找材料的启介，听见楼上传来的大哥的声音，麻利地爬上二楼，瞧见浴室门并没有锁上。  
不应该啊，大哥心思这么缜密的人，会犯这点小错误？  
若不是无意的话，那便是有意的了。

启介顺溜地脱的只剩个平角裤，前脚踏进浴室，门便被他咔哒一声锁上了。  
家里的浴室比普通家庭要大的多，因为兄弟二人住并不需要多添置太多家具，当初便下定主意把浴室改造大，以便消去开车带来的疲劳。除了普通冲澡的淋浴，还有一个方形的泡澡池，边沿五颜六色的小球是他从网上淘来的各种香味的泡泡球，美其名曰，放松。  
此刻凉介已从淋浴间出来，白皙的皮肤在热水的冲淋下泛着红色，原本散落在额前的碎发被水打湿，全数撩于耳后。隔着雾气传来启介的声音。  
“大哥怎么不锁门。”

“过来，启介”  
启介听见浴池水流动的声音，泡澡池边水汽太大，他只能隐约看见凉介应该是坐在池子里面。还没等他两脚跨进去坐稳，身边一阵水流动的声音，紧接着自己的臂膀被人紧紧抓住，大片水花溅起，他一下坐稳在浅浅的池底，甩开额前的水滴，只见凉介一副傲人的姿态跨坐在他身上，原本清冽的眸子带着水汽，幽幽地望着他，双手环过自己的脖颈，把玩着耳后的头发，不同以往每个温柔的眼神，凉介现在的姿态，比夜晚还诱人。  
不需要多说一句话，凉介此刻的行为告诉启介今天不锁门的理由。启介终于意识到自己没由来的燥热罪魁祸首是他亲爱的大哥，自己却还三番两次误会意，怕得罪了人。  
启介后手环过凉介的腰，常年比自己低的体温终于有了略微的提升，腰的触感很舒服，启介的手来回摩挲着，对今天主动的人回以一个得逞的眼神，凉介抬眉，默契的兄弟俩不需要过多的言语，便能知晓对方心中所想。启介的下巴刚好够到凉介的颈窝，他贪婪地啃咬着，在不易外露的地方留下一个个属于自己的印记。  
凉介因为酒精的缘故，早已动了情。启介嘴上的动作弄得他酥麻不已，坏心眼的手死死扣住他的腰，水下两人摆动的下肢总会时不时得让互相更为贴近，愈加明显的欲望让他此刻更为敏感。而此刻启介正不断用嘴挑逗着他胸前的突起，启介温热的舌头和浴室里湿哒哒的空气，两颗果实颤颤地被人吸了又吸，越发挺立。  
“大哥今天真让我意外…”  
启介含糊不清地说着话，另一只手悄悄绕到尾椎骨下方，缓缓打着转。凉介发现了启介的意图，转手拉回那不安分的手，一脸的邪魅。  
“我来。”  
“遵命。”  
启介低头舔舐着被自己反握住的凉介的手，在骨节分明的指缝之间留下了一片黏腻。凉介眉头紧促，抬高臀部，拿过边沿启介买的不起眼的泡泡球丢入池中。而后一只手勾紧启介的脖子，一只手探入后穴中。  
启介感受到凑在自己耳边的凉介，轻微发出隐忍的声音，鼻息短促，显然也是十分小心。他侧头舔去凉介眼角不知是水滴还是生理泪水，摸着背安抚着。  
当第一根手指堪堪进入时，凉介还是产生了异物排斥感。学医多年的自己当然对男性的生理构造熟知不已，天生不是为了容纳外物的直肠十分窄小，只是进入便十分困难，没有体液分泌的甬道，在第二根手指没入后，撑得凉介生疼。  
一丝丝薄荷的凉味传入鼻中，启介看着水渐渐变成淡蓝色，想到方才凉介放入水中的入浴球，不知是何意。  
“帮我找出来，启介”  
勾着自己脖子的手用力地让他吃痛回过神，凉介在他耳边开口，伏低了身子，趴在自己胸口平缓着呼吸，脚却在水里来回搅动，好是慵懒。  
是要找入浴球？这会该全化完了吧…  
这么想着的启介左手揽过凉介的肩，让他整个人靠在胸口，另一只手在带着泡沫的水里摸索了许久，终于捏上来一个不足几厘米的圆润小球。  
“大哥是要？……”  
凉介见他找到了自己要的东西，顺手拿过，再度撑起自己的身体，一只手绕到身后，腿又分开几分，把那小球按着一个指节塞入后穴中。  
用不可思议的眼神看完凉介这一系列动作后，启介思绪里断了的那根弦终于又接回来了。抱着凉介再度调整到一个略微舒适些的坐姿，眼看着凉介再度又要探入的姿势，他的手顺势没入水中，在凉介穴口周围打着圈一下下地按压着，让他放松。启介感受到他环着的腰不在那么紧绷后，松了口气。随即又一种埋怨的口气对着凉介说道。  
“大哥可真坏啊，这么不想让我碰”  
他压低身体，让凉介下半身整个没入水中。穴口附近的手指带着些许清凉的水流，将埋在凉介体内最后一部分入浴球打湿。启介的手指顺势探入两根，在甬道里有来有回，不一会儿就传来细小的咕啾声，在手指弯曲碰到一个褶皱时，凉介咬紧许久的牙关终于松出了声。  
“唔……嗯……”  
磁性的喘息声刺激着启介的耳膜，他的手指便不停地攻陷那一处敏感点。怀里凉介的身体软得出奇，紧贴着他的肌肤变得火热，断断续续地轻声呢喃一阵一阵勾起他内心的欲望，他更为卖力地翻动着手指，逐渐变得放松的内壁随着他的动作缠上他的指节，启介吸气。  
“大哥你看…吸的我好紧。”  
凉介没功夫去理会启介恶意的玩笑话，虽然后面在水和泡沫的混合下变得易于开拓，但是体内倒吸进去的些许水让他很不舒服。他尽力坐直了些身体，略微颤抖着的手往后握住了启介有力的小臂。  
“去床上，这里很累”  
启介把他这句话当做是邀请，索性也就慢慢退出了浸在后穴里的手指，凉介眯着眼又咿呀了两下，却感受到另一个更有温度的东西抵上了还没完全闭合的后庭。  
“大哥能走的动吗…要不要我…”  
抱在腰上的手趁机对着尾椎骨附近又是揉又是按，长时间浸泡在热水里的身体给出了本能的舒适反应。凉介的双腿被启介更稍微地分开，趁机将蓄力已久的火热部分略微挺入一小截。  
半眯着眼的凉介知道他想干什么，只是现在这样进也不是退也不是，启介总是点到即止的在自己身上各处索求着，而这并不是他想要的。  
凉介紧了紧揽着启介脖子的手，低下头蹭在启介脸上。启介感受到来自他的眼神，湿热的舌头舔在自己嘴唇上，是无声的诱惑，动情的呜咽声被吞没，二人的舌头在口腔里互相缠斗，他感受到凉介火热的情意，没入后方的茎体又涨大一圈。  
“走啊…”  
“唔……？”  
启介本很诧异，抬头对上凉介的眼神，宛如盛放的蔷薇花，夜空中的北极星，再多看一眼就会深深陷入那情欲之中。腰上被那人的腿勾住，逐渐下沉的身体和眉宇间再也遮不住欲望，启介一咬牙，狠心从水池里站了起来。  
“哈啊……嗯……keisuke…”  
美妙的声音再无遮拦，全身的重量都交汇二人结合处，凉介的腿死死绞在他腰肢上，背上传来一丝丝吃痛，怕是明天又要多几道爱的痕迹了。启介苦笑，每走一步对凉介来说都是一阵痛感，姿势的关系几乎已经整根没入的火热随着每一步都更深地抵上他的内壁。从浴室走到卧室的这不到十步路，两人的身上都蒙上了一层细微的汗珠。  
终于接触到柔软的床垫让凉介的腰暂时放松了下，启介用手撩开凉介散落在眼前的发丝，欺身压在凉介身上。  
“アニキ…还好吗？”启介闷闷地说道。  
自家金毛宝宝蹭在胸口撒着娇，对这招毫无招架力的兄长堪堪捏了启介的腰一把，奈何精瘦的腰上并没有多少肉，反而让体内的东西又趁乱顶上了那处敏感点。  
一阵快感从凉介背脊滑过，差点又止不住叫了出来。  
“冤枉啊，大哥自作自…唔…”  
说到一半的话被凉介堵住了口，柔软的唇吮吸着，此时启介明白再多搭一句话大哥估计就要让他交代在这了。随着他每一次顶入，不断缠上的媚肉就吸得更紧，痛感已经完全被快感所代替。凉介感觉到自己全身每一个毛孔都完全舒张开，泡过澡的身体白里透着淡淡的红，最不可思议的是已经完全适应的后穴，启介每一次的抽插都让他更为敏感，酥麻的快感传遍全身。  
启介望着身下凉介随着自己的动作而律动的身体，胸前的红点已完全挺立，和白皙的肤色呈现视觉上的冲击，线条良好的胸膛与腰线，启介心里暗暗想着，这么大片肌肤，不好好留下些什么也太可惜了。  
启介下身的动作持续不断，凉介的意识被体内一波又一波的热浪冲得支离破碎，胸口传来吃痛的感觉，一定又是启介那占有欲强的家伙想出的什么坏脑筋。没过多久雪白的肌肤染上了星星点点艳丽的红色，满意的启介刚想得意地跟凉介炫耀，只觉下身火热潮湿的肠道一下没一下得吸紧他的硬物，被柔软紧致的触感层层包围，让他皱着眉嘶了一口气。

好啊…  
“アニキ…你居然咬我…”

被故意捉弄的启介望见凉介眼眶有些湿润的眼神，内心的火焰被点燃，抱起凉介的肩膀，整根退出一大部分又全数没入，大幅度地挺进让凉介已过度分开的双腿微微颤抖，下身早已黏腻不堪，被迫仰起头的凉介仿佛再也没法招架下一波攻势。  
“你先咬……啊啊嗯……”  
支离破碎的话语都没法发声，被启介揽在怀里的躯体本能地接受着下身的冲撞，力道一次比一次激烈，发出靡靡的水声。启介快要达到顶峰硬物把他的内壁撑得满满的，他也早已快招架不住，在启介低吼着最后几下猛攻之后，二人同时释放的快感令他几乎昏阙。

射过之后凉介一丝力气也使不上，任启介就这么压着身子喘着气。缓缓退出的欲望带出一片黏腻的触感，启介偏头咬了咬凉介的耳朵根，像极了一只筋疲力尽的大狗。  
“唔…大哥…真厉害…”  
没头脑的家伙现在还说着没头脑的话，凉介宠溺地笑笑，头到现在还有些疼，使唤启介起来把两人都清理干净后，立马贴上枕头二人就沉沉睡去………

翌日，待凉介醒过来就已接近十点，肚子咕咕叫得赖床一点也不是他的作风。刚支起手臂就感受到全身的酸疼，下半身仿佛不受自己控制一般。凉介皱眉，昨晚晚宴回来酒喝多了头疼的很，发生什么了？他转头看见酣睡的启介背上几道通红的痕迹，一切很明朗了。  
“启介，启介”  
轻轻拍拍还在熟睡的人的脸，启介朦胧中感觉到有人在喊他，刚睁开惺忪的眼就望见凉介一脸宠溺地看着他。  
“大哥……早上好…”  
“我不是很好，腰疼的厉害”  
啊？  
启介终于不在迷糊，一个翻身坐了起来，自家英俊帅气的哥哥坐在他不远处，扶着额头。就算穿着居家服外套，胸口遮不住的艳丽还是被启介瞄到了。  
咦…他赶紧一回想昨晚，那么疯狂，凉介好听的声音叫着他的名字…  
连忙甩甩头收起哈喇子，启介窜起身来到凉介身旁，早起还凌乱着的脑袋使劲往兄长胸口蹭了蹭。  
“今天车配件的调整你去。”  
“史浩那他说有我没看完的计划草案，你给我拿过来吧”  
“医院里的病理分析结果也顺便给我捎回来”

“大哥…我错了还不行吗…”  
脑袋上收到一个轻轻的敲打，凉介声明下不为例，好气好笑的二人在一个温暖的清晨相互靠着，感受着对方的呼吸和体温。

什么嘛，启介在凉介看不到的地方暗暗笑着，管他新娘还是新郎，大哥我是要定了。

完


End file.
